Course poursuite
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Gros délire, à pas prendre au sérieux. Quand Lussuria voit Kanda, et les muscles qui vont avec, voilà ce que ça donne. Une jolie course poursuite. Pas forcément besoin de connaître les deux mangas. Enjoy!


Bonjour le peuple ! Comment qu'ça va ? Mal , je sais, je viens avec autre chose… Et c'est mon premier crossover ! WAAAH ! x) DGM/Reborn ! Ouais bon c'est pas sérieux, mais c'en est un quand même !

Rating: K

Genre: Humour

Y'a pas forcément besoin de connaître les histoires, mais je vais vous résumer les caractères principaux U.U on sait jamais. Pour Reborn ! :

Lussuria: Efféminé, attiré par les beaux garçons musclés. Garde des cadavres dans une chambre froide (à retenir !) Cheveux pas descriptibles, sont trop bizarres…

Belphégor (Bel) : Prince, taré, mais bon, on le voit pas trop là dedans. Y'aura principalement Lussuria, alors si y'en a qui connaissent pas Reborn, vous en faites pas trop. Il dit souvent « Ushishishi » Cheveux blonds.

Squalo: On l'entend (façon de parler) une ou deux fois, c'est tout, il a pas très bon caractère, et il gueule toujours « VOOOOIII »

Mammon: petite apparition. Arcobaleno, apparence de bébé, garçon ou fille, on sait pas trop ! xD on va dire garçon. Radin, trèèès radin. Aime beaucoup le fric.

Je crois que pour Reborn, c'est bon (non y'a pas Levi (HOURRA !) ni Xanxus (tant pis U.U) enfin, Xanxus, on dit juste « boss » à un moment, et on parle de paperasse.)

Ensuite, pour D. Gray-man, au cas où :

Kanda (aussi Bakanda) : Mauvais caractère, que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, là, il sort d'une baston et est torse-nu. Et il déteste le monde entier, allez savoir pourquoi. Il dit souvent « Tss » et « Moyashi », aussi. Et puis « Baka Usagi ». Brun.

Allen (Moyashi) : Meilleur ami de Kanda (pour ceux qui auraient pas remarqué, c'est de l'ironie pure. Ils se détestent comme pas possible), gentil garçon innocent. Mais c'est pas forcément très important. Ah au fait, si je dis « le maudit », c'est lui. U.U Cheveux blancs (si si)

Lavi (Baka Usagi): Bah… plaisantin, rieur, mais il apparaît pas beaucoup. Roux.

Chao-Jî : singe *SBAFF !* garçon très moche U.U un peu un cousin de Levi, quoi. Faut retenir qu'il est pas beau, ce sera mentionné.

Timcanpy (Tim) : Golem.

Et je crois que c'est tout. Bref. Ça se passe après les combats contre les Noah, dans l'arche, dans DGM.

Allez, on y go !

_**~Course poursuite~**_

Kanda, Allen, Lavi et le singe *SBAFF !* Chao-Jî marchaient dans l'arche. Ils essayaient de trouver une sortie, pour retourner à Edo.

-Dis-nous plutôt comment on sort d'ici, Moyashi ! grogna Kanda.

-MON NOM C'EST « ALLEN », BAKANDA !

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler un peu… supplia Lavi.

-Bah il suffit de chercher… commença le maudit en ouvrant une porte. Un peu.

Le groupe d'exorcistes se figea, en contemplant ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Un spectacle horrible, affreux, cauchemardesque, traumatisant.

Ce n'était autre que…

Lussuria, en train de se faire les ongles de pieds. Argh.

Allen referma la porte assez vite, alors que l'homme aux mèches funky vertes et roses se tournait vers lui. Il aperçut aussi très vite un jeune blond à frange, avec un diadème, en train de travestir un bébé. Il se tourna vivement vers Lavi, qui était très pâle, et regarda alors Kanda. On aurait dit que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Le maudit posa son regard sur l'australopithèque *SBAFF !* Chao-Jî, qui avait l'air aussi con que d'habitude. Enfin, il avait l'air surpris, mais son air abruti ne laissait pas paraître une once d'intelligence ou de perception de la situation.

Des voix se firent alors entendre, parvenant de derrière la porte qu'avait ouverte Allen un peu plus tôt, avant de la refermer.

-Bel-chan, tu as vu ça ?

-Shishishi… De quoi ?

-Il ya avait des gens derrière la porte…

-Tu gardes des cadavres même dans ton armoire ? Dégueulasse. T'es vraiment grave, Lussuria.

-Bel, tu pourrais arrêter d'essayer de me mettre une robe, ça commence à me gonfler...

-Je te paie plus cher que ce que j'ai promis, ça va comme ça, Mammon?

-D'accord.

-Bel-chan, Mammon-chan, ces personnes étaient _vivantes_.

-Ushishi ? Sans déc' ?

-Je te jure !

Allen, intrigué, rouvrit la porte, et revit cet homme, appelé « Lussuria », et ce jeune garçon, dont la frange cachait les yeux, sans doute le dénommé « Bel ». Il avait un sourire assez effrayant, ce Bel. Et le bébé, qui portait à présent une robe rose à froufrous et à paillettes.

-…Shishishi…

-JE TE L'AVAIS DIT !

-Tss… C'est quoi ça ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, Bakanda… C'est… bizarre.

-C'est quoi ces types ? demanda Lavi, l'air assez inquiet.

-Nan mais Bel-chan, tu as vu cette brochette de beaux gosses ? Enfin, à part celui-là, là-bas, il a une tête de singe…

-…Eh ! comprit enfin Chao-Jî (ça fait bizarre de pas l'appeler macaque)

-Ushishishi… je me demande ce qu'ils font dans ton armoire.

-OUAH ! Celui aux longs cheveux, le brun torse-nu, il est magnifique ! Il serait parfait dans ma collection ! Je vais prendre soin de lui !

-Tss, il raconte quoi, l'efféminé !

Ledit efféminé sauta à travers la porte et se jeta sur Kanda, sous le regard étonné des autres, puis commença à lui toucher le torse.

-Tu es parfait, bien musclé !

-EH ! CASSE-TOI ! hurla le japonais en donnant un coup de poing à Lussuria.

-Ouch, en plus, ton punch est magnifique ! Allez, viens avec moi, je prendrai soin de ton corps !

-AH ?

-Yû… BWAHAHAHAHA !

-Te marre pas Baka Usagi !

-Ushishi… l'armoire de Lussuria est énorme… C'est carrément une ville.

-Hein ? Mais t'es qui toi ?

-Pff, je réponds pas aux paysans. Shishishi…

-Paysan ? s'indigna Allen, avant de retourner à Kanda, et Lussuria, qui le poursuivait.

-Je sais me battre, alors, si tu résistes, tu vas finir amoché, ce serait trop dommage !

-MERDE !

-Bakanda… est en train de fuir ?

Ainsi, nous retrouvons un japonais colérique courant partout pour échapper à un efféminé au intentions étranges, sous les rires d'un certain roux et d'un jeune blond qui admirait la scène aussi, sous le regard étonné de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs et le regard stupide d'un macaque.

-VOOOOOOOIIIII ! BEL, LUSSURIA, VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI LA-HAUT !

-Shishishi, Squalo, viens voir ça, l'armoire de Lussuria est énorme ! Et y'a des gens dedans !

-Et tu vomis pas ? C'est dégueulasse !

-Nan, sont vivants !

-BEURK ! En tous cas, arrêtez d'être aussi bruyants, le boss m'a foutu de la paperasse en plus parce qu'il est en rogne, et que le bruit ça aide pas pour le calmer ! VOOOII !

-Ushishi… Ok, ok. Lussuria, arrête ton cinéma, on y va !

-HEIN ? Mais… Bon, d'accord… fit-il, en boudant, et en se dirigeant vers le blond.

-Haa…Haa..Tss… il a fini, l'autre ?

-Je reviendrais, attends moi, mon chou ! dit Lussuria en s'adressant à Kanda, avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Brrr ! C'est quoi ce mec ?

Les inconnus s'en allèrent par où ils étaient venus, et on n'entendit plus leurs voix, dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte. Une fois bien assuré qu'ils étaient partis pour de bon, le japonais descendit du toit où il était monté pour échapper à l'efféminé.

Après un long silence gêné, Allen prit enfin la parole :

-Tim, tu as bien filmé ?

_**~Fin~**_

Bon, 300 mots d'explications, et plus que 800 de texte U.U'

La source de ce machin ? Un délire avec mon frère. Normalement, Lussuria devait courir après Tyki, mais Sedna m'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas forcément son typer de mec, et qu'il en fallait un de bien musclé, et que ça se voie. Alors, c'est tombé à pic, Kanda venait de finir un combat, et était torse-nu, parfait. ^^'

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et que les explications d'en haut vous ont servi un minimum quand vous connaissiez pas…

Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez une petite review~

Ah et pour ceux qui liraient ce crossover et qui suivent mes autres fics, dont celle sur Morgane, je travaille le chapitre 21! Vous me mettez tellement la pression que finalement... Et puis, normalement, je m'étais dit que j'attendrais d'avoir mis mes autres fics à jour, mais pour deux d'entre elles, j'avais besoin d'Alindmy (que j'encourage pour son brevet! ^^ ainsi que tous ceux qui le passent!) et elle est assez occupée, alors, bah voilà, je m'y remets. Soyez heureux! ='.'=

Allez tcho! ^^


End file.
